EL COMIENZO DEL FIN
by Diana Malfoy Guzman
Summary: TERMINADO! Por fin! Darien y Seiya esconden algo que ninguno de los dos sabe que es? Sera algo que hara que Serena y Darien terminen? Please dejen sus Reviews, los estare esperando
1. EL REGRESO DE LAS SAILORS

"EL COMIENZO DEL FIN"  
Empezado: 17-10-03  
Editado: ----------  
  
Capitulo 1: El regreso de las Sailors  
  
Empezado: 17-10-03  
  
Editado: 18-11-03  
  
Habian pasado 6 meses desde la pelea contra Sailor Galaxia, las chicas se encontraban muy ocupadas estudiando la preparatoria (con presiones de entrar a la universidad), Serena no habia cambiado, seguia tan llorona e impuntal como siempre, pero de vez en cuando le daba a las chicas sorpresas.  
  
Eran las 8:30 de la manana, el reloj despertador sonaba fuertemente y se podia ver a una joven rubia durmiendo placenteramete entre un monton de colchas, el fuerte sonido del reloj ni le molestaba en lo mas minimo y aunque dormia se podia ver una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.  
  
-Serena, llegaras tarde otra vez. (¬_¬) [Decía luna, la cual se encontraba encima de Serena, que ni sentia el peso de la gatita] bueno, no me dejas otra opcion. [La gata negra se acerco lentamente al oido de su ama]  
  
-SERENA!!!!!!  
  
-Ay! Ay! que.que pasa Luna? [Dijo la joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, los más expresivos que se hayan visto, traba de tomar el despertador.y cuando lo hizo.]  
  
-No! no otra vez, voy tarde para clases!!!  
  
-Por todo lo que has pasado y no aprendes! ( ~_~') [la gata tenia una gota de sudor]  
  
Serena se arreglaba a toda prisa, llegaria tarde, salio de su casa, ni siquiera habia comido su desayuno, su almuerzo se encontraba encima de la mesa..empezo a correr, ya esta bien cansada, sus piernas no le daban mas..pero por fin pudo ver el reloj de su colegio.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
*~ RECUERDO ~*  
  
Endymion se encontraba en un hermoso jardin lleno de rosas rojas.estaba agachado oliendo una de ellas..una figura se encontraba detras de el..era solo una sombra..  
  
-VAYA HERMANITO, HAS HECHO UN BUEN TRABAJO CON ESTAS ROSAS [Dijo volteando la cabeza]  
  
-SI.BUENO.TU SABES PARA QUIEN SON NO? [Dijo la sombra, su tono era de nerviosismo]  
  
-SI, YA SE, YA SE.TODO EL MUNDO SABE [Dijo Endymion riendo]  
  
-BUENO.ER..ENDYMION, HAS PENSADO EN LO QUE TE PEDI [Pregunto la misma voz]  
  
-HERMANITO, LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SE PORQUE ESTAS TAN PREOCUPADO, HAS ESTADO EN MILES DE BATALLAS Y SIEMPRE SALES TRIUNFADOR. [Decia el Principe, ahora mirando de frente a la firgua, pero esta no se distinguia muy bien]  
  
-LO SE PERO..TENGO UN PRESENTIMIENTO ACERCA DE ESTA..SABES QUE EL NUEVO ENEMIGO ES FUERTE.ADEMAS QUE LA PELEA NO SERA EN ESTA GALAXIA [Decia la voz, con tono de preocupacion]  
  
-NO TE PREOCUPES TODO SALDRA BIEN, AL FINAL REGRESARAS VICTORIOSO Y COMO SIEMPRE SERENITY ESTARA AQUI PARA CELEBRAR CONTIGO. (^.^) [Endymion puso su brazo en el hombro de la figura]  
  
-SERENITY. [Murmuro la sombra para si mismo, pero Endymion pudo escucharlo].PERO SOLO PARA ESTAR SEGURO SI?.ACEPTA LA PROPUESTA  
  
+Porque tienes tanto miedo hermano+ [Se preguntaba Endymion] -HERMANITO, DE VERAS ESTAS PREOCUPADO NO? VENGA TRANQUILO, LA ACEPTARE. PERO PROMETEME QUE TE CUIDARAS.. ADEMAS SABES QUE LO HAGO MAS POR SERENITY, LA QUIERO COMO SI FUERA MI HERMANA. [Respondió Endymion mirando hacia la luna llena]  
  
-TE PROMETO QUE ME CUIDARE. Y REGRESARE EH?.NO VAYA A SER QUE TU CARINO SE CONVIERTA EN AMOR. (¬-¬) [La sombra comenzo a reirse]  
  
-VAMOS, SABES QUE MI CORAZON ESTA JUNTO A OTRA PRINCESA. [Endymion levanto los ojos mirando hacia el cielo]  
  
-SOLO BROMEABA, JEJEJE, YA LO SE [Dijo la sombra]  
  
Los dos principes se dieron la mano, una energia los cubrio a los dos.  
  
-AHORA YA SABES, SI MUERO. [Pero la voz se le corto.se oia triste]  
  
-QUE TE DIGO QUE NO MORIRAS.Y SI ES ASI.EL HECHIZO HARA EFECTO Y YO CUMPLIRE MI PROMESA [Endymion abrazo a la sombra]  
  
-GRACIAS HERMANO [respondio la figura] ~~FIN DEL RECUERDO~~  
  
Darien se levanto rápidamente, estaba sudando frio, ese sueño volvía a repetirse, porque? Porque lo tenia desde que la batalla contra Galaxia había terminado? Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, después de un rato se dirigió hacia la ventana.  
  
-Tengo un hermano? Porque hablo de Serena de esa manera? Que propuesta acepte? Y el hechizo?  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
-Mi señora, todo esta listo, estamos instalados y ya sabemos en donde se encuentra la Princesa de la Luna y con ella el Cristal de Universo.  
  
-Muy bien Tokens, parece que estas haciendo un gran trabajo, ahora solo esperaremos el momento indicado  
  
-Como usted diga [Dijo un hombre de cabellos anaranjados y armadura color plateado, se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación]  
  
-Jajajaja, muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar "Luz de la Esperanza" [Decía una voz entre la sombras, esta era fría y llena de odio]  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Las chicas se dirigian a los jardines del colegio para almorzar.ninguna habia cambiado mucho.  
  
-Serena no cambias, llegasta tarde al colegio y olvidaste tu almuerzo! [Dijo una chica con pelo azul y ojos del mismo color, cargando algunos libros del colegio]  
  
-Vamos Amy, lo siento de verdad, pero estoy segura de que Lita me dara un poco de su delicioso almuerzo, verdad Lita? [Serena miraba a Lita con carita de perro regañado, a este gesto todas las chicas comenzaron a reirse, Serena, la Princesa de la Luna, no habia cambiado para nada, y aunque ellas le pedian que madurara un poco, la querian tal y como era]  
  
-Tienes suerte de que Lita, te de un poco de su almuerzo y ademas que cocine muy bien Serena, nada como tu. [Decía Rei la cual se ponia las manos detras de su cuello] -Ya déjame Rei no molestes (¬.¬)  
  
-No molesto Serena, solo digo la verdad [La chica de cabellos negros cruzaba los brazos, Serena no se quedo callada y respondio..y como siempre pararon discutiendo]  
  
Las chicas sabian que esto era normal entre ellas dos y aunque pareciera que no se llevaban bien habia un lazo entre ellas, algo inexplicable..  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
El ambiente era pacifico.cosa que a las sailors del Exterior les llamaba mucho la atencion..mas a Setsuna pues ella sabia algo.que alguien mejor dicho se acercaba.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Enfrente del mar. en un carro rojo deportivo, dos chicas admiraban la belleza del océano.  
  
-Que piensas Haruka? [Pregunto la joven de cabellos color aguamarina]  
  
-Michiru. el viento trae noticias. algo esta por suceder [Le contesto la otra joven con cabellos color rubio oscuro, estaba vestida en una forma masculina]  
  
-Tu siempre pensando en eso. [Le contesto Michiru con una sonrisa]  
  
-Conste que te lo advertí. [Haruka se oía un poco dolida pues parecía que su compañera no le creía]  
  
-Te creo. yo también miro que algo se acerca. lo puedo ver en mi espejo. [Michiru sacaba su espejo de entre su bolso]  
  
-Tenemos que esperar un poco mas. hay que proteger a la cabeza de bombón [Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa]  
  
-Espero que se te quiten las mañas de llamarla así cuando se convierta en la Reina, Haruka, muestra mas respeto [le regaño Michiru, aunque tenia una sonrisa en su rostro]  
  
Las dos jóvenes rieron.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Mientras tanto en otra galaxia  
  
Tres jovenes vestidas en un traje negro en algun modo similar a los de la sailors entraban a la habitacion. Enfrente de ellas se encontraba otra joven, vestida muy elegantemente y con el cabello de un rojo pasion..( N/A: yo dije rojo pasion? o_O )  
  
-Nos mando a llamar Princesa Kakyuu? [Dijo una chica de pelo color castaño y ojos color violeta, era la mas alta de las tres]  
  
-Si, acerquense porfavor [Dijo Kakyuu, sus ojos mostraban algo de tristeza convinado con alegria]  
  
-Princesa, me esta preocupando [Pregunto otra de las jovenes, esta tenia cabellos negros y ojos azules] -Fighter, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien, pero tengo algo que confesarles  
  
-No me diga que se va a casar. [Pregunto la ultima de las tres, la mas pequena, con pelo grisaceo y unos hermosos ojos verdes] ( ¬_¬') [A este comentario a las otras jovenes incluida la Princesa se les formo una gota en la cabeza]  
  
-No, no. jajajaja, de donde sacaste eso? [Pregunto Kakyuu] -jajaja, bueno, no es algo acerca de mi, es acerca de ustedes...  
  
-De nosotras?  
  
-Nosotras estamos comprometidas? Nos vamos a casar?  
  
-Porque se te ha metido la idea de un casamiento Healer? [Pregunto Fighter]  
  
-Eso a ti no te incumbe [Respondio Healer, parecia que las dos comenzarian a pelear de nuevo]  
  
-Creo que es mejor que la Princesa nos explique no lo creen? [Dijo Maker]  
  
-Gracias. Maker. bueno, mis queridas estrellas..es tiempo de que recuerden su pasado.  
  
-Nuestro que? [Dijo Fighter]  
  
-Pero si no hemos perdido la memoria, ahora si estoy confundida [Dijo Healer, tocandose la cabeza]  
  
-Desde cuando ha sido tan dificil poderles decir a ustedes algo? Saben que, creo que es mejor que me escuchen primero.solo cierren sus ojos [Dijo Kakyuu, con un tono de impaciencia]  
  
*~ RECUERDO ~* LAS CHICAS SE ENCONTRABAN EN EL CUARTO DE UN CASTILLO MUY HERMOSO Y CON UNA VISTA EXPECTACULAR. LA LUNA LLENA.. TRES JOVENES MUY GUAPOS ESTABAN DENTRO DE LA HABITACION, SUS TRAJES ERAN DE COLOR NEGRO (N/A: Como los del principe Endymion) AUNQUE CADA UNO DE ELLOS TENIA LINEAS DE UN COLOR DIFERENTE. LAS LINEAS DEL JOVEN DE CABELLOS COLOR NEGRO Y OJOS AZULES ERAN DORADAS, LAS DEL JOVEN DE CABELLOS GRISES Y OJOS VERDES ERAN ROJAS Y LAS DEL ULTIMO JOVEN DE CABELLOS COLOR CASTANO Y OJOS VIOLETA ERAN VERDES.  
  
-PRINCIPE SEIYA! PRINCIPE.SU MADRE MANDA A LLAMAR POR USTED, DICE QUE TIENE QUE APURARSE, EL BAILE EN EL MILENIO DE PLATA YA ESTA POR COMENZAR Y NO QUERRA LLEGAR TARDE.[Un hombre se encontraba detras de la puerta de la habitacion]  
  
-ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN, DILE QUE YA VOY, YA CASI ESTOY LISTO [Constesto el Principe Seiya mirandose por ultima vez al espejo]  
  
-NUNCA HABIA VISTO QUE TE TARDARAS TANTO SEIYA, LA PRINCESA SERENITY TE TIENE EMBOBADO. (^o^) [Dijo el joven de cabellos grisaseos que estaba recostado en la pared, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en Deiya, una sonrisa picara se dibujaba en su rostro]  
  
-CALLA YATEN! [Dijo el Principe que estaba todo rojito]  
  
-PERO SI YATEN DICE LA VERDAD, NO TE PONGAS TAN ROJO SEIYA [El ultimo de los tres hablo, se tapaba la boca tratando de evitar reirse, sus ojos color violeta mostraban felicidad, pero a la vez fuerza, era como si mil truenos se reflejaran en sus pupilas]  
  
-YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!!! ADEMAS TENGO NOTICIAS DE QUE HAN ESTADO VISITANDO A LAS PRINCESAS DEL PLANETA MERCURIO Y DEL PLANETA VENUS NO ES ASI? (¬,¬) [Seiya mostraba una cara triunfante, los otros dos Principes miraban hacia el suelo, ahora ellos eran los que se habian sonrojado]  
  
-ES QUE..(^o^) [Comenzo a decir yaten]  
  
De repente las Sailors Stars se encontraron en otro lugar...  
  
-ME MANDO A LLAMAR MADRE? [Pregunto Seiya, inclinandose ante la Reina, esta llevaba un vestido color azul y una corona con un planeta tierra en miniatura en la punta]  
  
-SI HIJO, VEN, ACERCATE. [Dijo la Reina, abriendo los brazos hacia Seiya]  
  
-QUE PASA? HAY ALGUN PROBLEMA? [Pregunto Seiya, algo le decia que una nueva pelea se acercaba]  
  
-ME TEMO QUE HAN LLEGADO NOTICIAS DESDE LA GALAXIA VECINA, NOS NECESITAN, PARECE QUE EL ENEMIGO AL QUE SE ESTAN ENFRENTANDO ES MAS FUERTE QUE LOS ANTERIORES.  
  
-ASI QUE QUIERE QUE YO VAYA NO ES ASI? [Seiya sentia que su corazon palpitaba a mil por hora]  
  
-HIJO, SABES QUE TU DEBER ES ESTE, HAS SIDO ELEGIDO. TU HERMANO POR EL OTRO LADO TIENE DEBERES DIPLOMATICOS SIENDO HEREDERO  
  
-ENTIENDO MADRE, ESTOY A SU SERVICIO [Dijo, levantandose, y haciendo una reverencia, salio de la habiacion]  
  
-SABIA QUE ENTENDERIAS SEIYA [Susurro la Reina para si misma] *~FIN DE RECUERDO~*  
  
-Pero que ha sido eso?[Preguntaron las tres a la vez.]  
  
-Si, Princesas, digo, Principes. [Dijo la Princesa Kakyuu]  
  
-Principes? Porque nos llama asi Princesa? [Respondio Star Healer al comentario de Kakyuu]  
  
-Que yo sepa no somos hombres. [Dijo Healer, un poco enojada]  
  
-Los llamo asi pues ustedes son los Principes del Sistema Solar y los protectores del Universo, no les puedo adelantar mas. pero primero tendran que cambiar a su verdadera identidad...[La Princesa se paro enfrente de las chicas, una luz rosada cubrio a las cuatro]  
  
-Me siento diferente.[Dijo Seiya, abriendo los ojos]  
  
-Es porque eres diferente tonto ( ¬_¬') [Dijo Yaten, y se veia como el, la Princesa Kakyuu y Taiki tenian una gota en la cabeza] -Mirate!, miranos, somos.somos hombres, como cuando fuimos a la tierra [Healer se admiraba, aunque no se lo habia confesado a sus companeras, Yaten se sentia mejor siendo hombre, decia que se veia mas guapo (^.^)] (N/A: y yo estoy de acuerdo con el!! Jejejejej)  
  
-Ahora son Sailors y Principes de su planeta, Seiya tu eres Sailor Solar, Yaten tu eres Sailor Marte X y tu Taiki Sailor Jupiter X. Ustedes son los hermanos de las Princesas del Sistema Solar, a exepcion de ti Seiya, como ya te habras dado cuenta, tu tuviste un hermano.tomen estos broches. [Dijo Kakyuu sacandolos de entre su bolsa] -Los ayudaran a convertirse en Sailors cuando lo necesiten, solo tienen que decir, "Por el poder del cristal."y dicen el nombre de su planeta.  
  
Los chicos no lo podian creer, lo que tanto habian sonado se hacia realidad, volverian a ver a sus amores.. las chavas que les quitaban el sueno por las noches desde que habian regresado a su planeta. y ahora que recordaban mas de su pasado, entendian el amor que sentian. era mas que una coincidencia. era el destino.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ +~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Bueno, este es el primer capitulo editado. Espero que les guste, les prometo que hare lo posible por editar los demas..disfruten de este fic, es el primero que hago y pues me llena de emocion. No cambie el nombre de Sailors a Guerreros, pues nadie dijo que Sailors era feminino, asi que lo deje como estaba. (18-11-2003) Ah tambien estoy feliz pues hoy es mi cumpleanos!!!!! Jejejejeje, se cuidan mucho... bye 


	2. UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

Capitulo 2. Un encuentro inesperado  
Empezado: 17-10-03  
Editado: 19-11-03  
  
Las chicas habian ido al parque No. 10 a tomar un helado, el verano estaba en su mejor momento y no podian desprovechar la ocasion. Todas estaban sentadas debajo de un arbol de cerezo, Lita habia cocinado algunos bocadillos y despues de eso las chicas habian comprado algunos helados.  
  
-Has recibido noticas de Darien, Serena? [Pregunto Mina con cara de ilusion, le encantaba vivir el romance entre Serena y Darien]  
  
-Claro chicas, me escribe casi todos los dias, aunque a veces creo que esta exagerando un poco [Respondio Serena, tomando su helado, que por cierto era el segundo]  
  
-Exagerando? (o_O) [Pregunto Mina incredula]  
  
-Si.no es que no me guste [Respondio rapidamente viendo las caras de las chicas] al contrario, me encanta, pero creo que debe dedicarse un poco mas a sus estudios.  
  
-Serena, ten encuentras bien [Pregunto Rei, poniendo una mano en la frente de Serena, como tomandole la temperatura]  
  
-Claro Rei, porque? [Pregunto Serena un poco enojada de que sus amigas no le creyeran]  
  
-No. nada. no estas enferma, de eso estoy segura [Dijo, afirmando con la cabeza] aunque siempre has estado loca, eso podria ser.  
  
-Rei!!!! (¬-¬)  
  
-Pues saben que, yo voy por otro helado!!! (^.^) [Dijo una joven de cabellos color castano oscuro y unos hermosos ojos verdes]  
  
-Otro? [Gritaron las chicas]  
  
-Lita, con este es el tercero que te tomas. [Dijo Serena]  
  
-No Serena, como crees [Dijo Lita]  
  
-Jajaja, mira quien habla, tu tambien ya te vas comiendo dos Serena [Dijo Rei]  
  
-Parece que el dia de hoy, una nueva golosa a nacido [Dijo Mina, en posicon de heroina]  
  
-No hay nada de malo en eso [Respondio Serena] -Vamos Lita!! Si quieres otro helado pues tomatelo!  
  
-Jajaja, cabeza de bombon, has pensado en ser porrista? [Pregunto Haruka, mirando a Serena a los ojos, con una sonrisa]  
  
-Porrista? (^o^) no habia pensado en eso Haruka, tienes razon, ademas que seria una hermosa porrista [Serena se paro y empezo a hacer poses de modelo]  
  
Todas las chicas rieron. Se sentian muy felices juntas.eran como una gran familia. Lita se acerco al camion de los helados y compro uno (cono waffle de fresas con crema). Caminaba hacia el arbol donde se encontraban todas las demas cuando.  
  
-Ouch! (*o*) [grito Lita. Una pelota de futbol le golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza haciendo que el helado se le regara en los pantalones]  
  
-Lo siento!!!! [Se escuchaba a lo lejos, alguien se acercaba rapidamente] -Lo siento de veras, te lastime?  
  
-Claro que me lastimaste tonto!, y mira mis pantalones [Lita levanto la cara y se encontro de frente a un chavo, guapo, alto, rubio y con expresion alegre. Algo en el le era muy familiar, era como ver a Mina vestida de hombre]  
  
-Pero al menos solo fueron tus pantalones no? [Dijo el joven alegremente, trataba de controlar su risa. Los dos se vieron a los ojos por un instante y se paralizaron, que era lo que sentian?]  
  
-Nos.nos conocemos? [Pregunto Lita. Tratando de levantarse. El joven la ayudo]  
  
-No creo [Dijo el joven] -Aunque debo confesar que me eres muy familiar.  
  
-Er. bueno, tengo que irme [Dijo Lita encaminandose hacia sus amigas] -Nos vemos.  
  
-Si. nos vemos [Dijo el joven, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la chica mientras esta se encontraba con sus amigas]  
  
-Kail, Kail!!! Que te pasa? Trae la bola! [Un chico de cabello rubio oscuro se acercaba hacia Kail]  
  
-Que.. ah si! la bola, jejejej [Dijo Kail con cara de bobo. El otro joven se paro delante de el y paso la mando por delante de los ojos de Kail, este no parpadeaba] -ven.tengo que hacer algo. [Dijo Kail como saliendo de un transe, y agarrando el brazo de su amigo se fue a comprar un helado. Despues los dos se encaminaron hacia las chicas. Kail empujaba a su pobre companero]  
  
-Er.. disculpa lo que paso, pero aqui tienes el respuesto, si no me equivoco es del mismo sabor [Dijo Kail, ofreciendole un helado a Lita] -Ah. y no te pregunte tu nombre.[Dijo sonrojandose un poco]  
  
Lita se puso roja como un tomate en explosion, las demas chicas miraban a los chavos nuevos.los dos eran muy guapos  
  
-Mi.mi nombre es Lita [Contesto timidamente]  
  
-El mio es Kail, y el es mi amigo Apolo.[Dijo cogiendo del brazo al chavo de cabellos rubio oscuro. Haruka y Apolo se miraron por un rato.Michiru se sonrojo de repente]  
  
-Bueno si no les molesta [Dijo Haruka seriamente mirando a Kail y a Apolo] -Estabamos conversando.ENTRE CHICAS [Haruka dijo las ultimas palabras en un tono mas fuerte]  
  
-Entre chicas? [Preguntaron las demas. Haruka acababa de decir "entre chicas"?]  
  
-Vamonos Kail.los chicos nos esperan [Dijo Apolo seriamente. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la reaccion de el y de Haruka]  
  
-Er. esta bien Apolo.nos vemos chicas, adios Lita [A esta ultima le guino un ojo. Todas vieron como los nuevos chicos se alejaban. Apolo volteo la cabeza con discrecion y al encontrar los ojos de Michiru los dos se sonrojaron. Haruka paso toda la tarde enojada]  
  
-Que es lo que te pasa [Le pregunto Michiru a Hakura]  
  
-A mi?. nada [Dijo Haruka fuertemente volteando la cabeza a otro lado]  
  
-Que piensan de esos chicos? [Pregunto Rei]  
  
-Son muy guapos no?  
  
-Si tal vez [Dijo Mina, todas la voltearon a ver]  
  
-Pero que pasa Mina, es la primera vez que no te emocionas acerca de un chico  
  
-Si Mina, es extrano  
  
-No lo se chicas, pero se siente raro, no me siento atraida a ninguno de ellos, bueno, tal vez a Apolo un poco [Michiru volteo la cabeza y le dio una mirada a Mina] -Pero siento que bueno, se que suena raro, pero siento que el otro chico, Kail, es como de mi familia  
  
-Uhm. tienes razon, ustedes dos se parecen demasiado, son como gemelos [Dijo Lita, pensativa]  
  
-Jajajaja, tal vez es el clon de Mina [Dijo Serena] -Vamos Mina, alegrate que tu no eres asi [Serena abrazo a Mina]  
  
-Si Serena, tienes razon, yo no soy asi, ademas que harian ustedes sin mi alegria y hermosura [Pregunto Mina]  
  
-Ay Mina!!! (¬-¬) [Dijeron todas]  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
*~FLASHBACK~* -Pero princesa y nuestro planeta? Que pasara con usted? [Pregunto Taiki]  
  
-No se preocupen, nosotros estaremos bien, olvidan que yo tambien soy una Sailor, ademas, ya saben que este no es su planeta. [Kakyuu estaba triste, pero tenia que discimular enfrente de los Three Lights] -Solo les pido paciencia y pienses antes de actuar, ninguno excepto por ustedes sabe lo que realmente pasa [Kakyuu le dirijio una mirada a Seiya] -Usen sus canciones para buscar a los demas Sailors. Ademas que les gustara otra vez ser populares no? [Kakyuu sonrio tiernamente]  
  
-Gracias Princesa [Dijo Seiya]  
  
-No tienen porque agradecerme, solo espero que todo salga bien. jajaja, pero que estoy diciendo, todo estara perfecto, ademas tienen a "La luz de la Esperanza" con ustedes no?. Estoy segura de que Serena se pondra feliz de verlos [Miro a Seiya] -Y a las otros Sailors por supuesto. Bueno mis cantantes favoritos, es hora de decir hasta luego. [Kakyuu se acerco a los tres chicos y los abrazo fuertemente] *~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~*  
  
Seiya recordaba las ultimas palabras con Kakyuu, el viento soplaba en su cara, estaba de vuelta. aun no lo podia creer, un sentimiento le mandaba correr hacia la casa de Serena y decirle la verdad, pero sabia que no debia. Los tres caminaban por la calle  
  
-Bueno, ya estamos aqui [Dijo Taiki. Sus palabras sacaron del transe a Seiya]  
  
-Y ahora? [Pregunto Yaten mirando alrededor]  
  
-Pues ha que ver a las chicas no? [Dijo Seiya esperando que sus hermanos afirmaran sus deseos]  
  
-No [Dijo Taiki] -Lo mejor sera buscar un apartamento, ademas tenemos que hablar con nuestro representante [Taiki, tambien tenia ganas de hablar con Amy, pero sabia que debia esperarse un poco] -Estoy seguro de que seremos un exito de nuevo [Dijo Yaten, mirando un poster de los Three Lights en una tienda de musica]  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ +~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Que les parece, dejen sus comentarios porfis! Gracias a todas las personas que han seguido este fic! Hoy es 19, son las 3.30 de la tarde, estoy en el colegio, deberia de estar estudiando algo acerca de mi clase de leyes, pero no, aqui estoy editando mi Fic. jejejeje, espero que manana pueda editar otro capitulo mas!!! Dejen sus Reviews, porfis!!! 


	3. MAS ENCUENTROS

Capitulo 3. MAS ENCUENTROS  
  
-Tengo que regresar a Tokio [decia Darien, mientras empacaba sus cosas]  
  
-Tengo que ver a Serena [pero sin querer Darien se encontro pensando en Rei..]  
  
-Que es lo que siento?  
  
****************************************************************** **************  
  
Al otro dia en la preparatoria No. 10..  
  
-Chicos les presento a sus nuevos companeros.pasen por favor..  
  
-hola me llamo Kail Yoshi (N d la A: ya sabemos como es no?, pero por si no se recuerdan0 [era un chavo de cabello rubio, guapo y con una jovialidad similar a la de Mina]  
  
-yo me llamo Apolo Kensu [dijo un chavo de cabellos dorados y ojos del mismo color]  
  
-y yo soy Jaden Kumiko [era un chico de pelo agua marina y los ojos del mismo color, los mas expresivos que se hayan visto, bueno los de Serena le ganaban]  
  
[los tres eran guapos y altos]  
  
-Que no es el chico del helado? [pregunto Serena casi gritando, tratando de observar mas de cerca a los chicos nuevos]  
  
-Serena!!!! [gritaron las chicas, a todas se les formo una gota en la cabeza] (¬_¬)  
  
-tomen asiento chicos por favor [dijo la maestra]  
  
-Hola Lita, nos volvemos a encontrar no es asi? [Kail le sonreia tiernamente a la joven, la cual se habia puesto otra vez rojita]  
  
****************************************************************** ************** Atacaremos una vez, asi ellas se pondran en guadia.jajaja, me gusta jugar con mis presas antes de acabarlas.. Token tu te encargas de eso  
  
-si senor  
  
-(tonto, pronto moriras.jejeje, solo seras mi carnada) [pensaba El]  
  
****************************************************************** ************** Todas se encontraban en el templo Hikawa, tratando de estudia aunque sea un poquito..  
  
-No chicas, no me puedo concentrar, tengo mucha hambre [Serena se tocaba el estomago]  
  
-Pero si te has comido todos los bocadillos que Lita trajo, Serena [dijo Rei, tocandose la cabeza]  
  
Serena no constesto, todos se quedaron callados.  
  
-Darien? [Serena miraba hacia la puerta, una figura se encontraba alli, ella se levanto y corrio a abrazar a su amado, dandole un tierno beso]  
  
-(que siento?, porque estoy celosa de Serena, se que Darien es de ella, pero no lo puedo evitar) [se decia Rei a si misma]  
  
-Pero que haces aqui? Pasa algo?  
  
-No podia estar lejos de ti Serena, te extranaba mucho [dijo Darien con una carita de picaro, pero sabia que esas no eran las razones]  
  
-Ay, Darien, eres el mejor!!!! [dijo abrazandolo, este miraba de reojo a Rei]  
  
-bueno, acabo de llegar asi que me ire a mi departamente, solo queria avisarte que estaba aqui y darte una sorpresa [dijo Darien, dandole un abrazo]  
  
-Ay! [dijo Mina] yo quiero un novio asi!!! (^_^)  
  
-Yo me conformo con alguien que me quiera [dijo Lita, pensativa]  
  
-Y alguien que me de sorpresas de vez en cuando [dijo Amy detras de un libro]  
  
-Amy!!!! [gritaron todos]  
  
-Bueno, este.erh [dijo Amy sumergiendose en el libro]  
  
-y claro que me la diste!!!! Gracias, [dijo serena dandole otro tierno beso]  
  
-nos vemos chicas!! [Darien le dio una ultima mirada a Rei, pero cuando iba a salir se tuvo que regresar]  
  
-Vaya, vaya, parece que no somos los unicos que regresamos no? [tres jovenes se encontraban en la puerta, uno de cabello negro, otro de cabello grisaseo y el ultimo de cabello castano]  
  
-Seiya!!!! [grito serena, la cual hizo lo mismo que cuando Darien habia llegado, pero menos el beso]  
  
-hola bombon! [dijo abrazandola, dandole una mirada a Darien, ahora el sabia que el era su hermano, pero sabia que no se debia apresurar, ademas que no entedia sus recuerdos, porque si el habia sido el novio de serena, ella estaba con Darien?] [Darien sintio celos pero no como los de antes]  
  
-Hola chicas! [dijo taiki, recorriendo la habitacion en busca de Amy]  
  
-hola, [dijo Yaten, mirando de reojo a Mina]  
  
-pero que hacen aqui? [pregunto Rei interesada]  
  
-porque regresaron? [dijo Serena]  
  
-que, bombon, no nos quieres aqui? [dijo Seiya, con cara de perrito reganado]  
  
-no, no es eso, claro que me alegro que esten aqui!!!  
  
-bueno, pues tenemos pensado seguir cantando en nuestro grupo, ademas que necesitamos buscar a alguien mas? [Yaten le guino un ojo a Mina]  
  
-a alguien mas? [pregunto Amy]  
  
-si pero esto es top secret [dijo Seiya, poniendo un dedo en su boca]  
  
Todos comenzaron a reir.. todos los amigos habian regresado, pero ellos no sabian que mas estaban por llegar..  
  
****************************************************************** ****************************************************************** **************************** He tenido un monton de problemas publicando esto, problemas de computador, alguien sabe porque los dialogos no me quedan en linea?, si lo saben me avisan porfis!!!, gracias por seguir leyendo, manana les escribire un poco mas!!!! Si miran algun error porfavor me avisan!Bye 


	4. EL CONCIERTO DE LOS THREE LIGHST EL REEN...

Capitulo 4. El primer concierto de los Three Lights El reecuentro de los guerreros  
  
Las chicas seguian en clases, les faltaba poco para las vacaciones, pues ya habian pasados los examenes finales y para sorpresa de todos Serena se habia puesto a estudiar..y por primera vez estaba segura de sus examenes, bueno tambien estaba nerviosa.  
  
Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, habian reanudado su carrera como cantantes, la cual aun despues de unos meses seguia tan existosa como antes, y dentro de una semana iban a dar su primer concierto en Tokio.  
  
Los otros chicos (Kail, Apolo, Jaden y Carl) seguian jugando futbol en el parque y las chicas mas de una vez los habian ido a ver en los partidos, aunque Haruka siempre habia ido a la fuerza.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
-Hola chicas!!!!  
  
-Hola Kail, hola Jaden!!!!  
  
-Hey chicas, quiren ver como se juega futbol de verdad? [decia Jaden mientras ponia una postura como de superheroe]  
  
-No creo que etemos interesados en algo en lo que participes [dijo Haruka, asombrando a las demas]  
  
-Haruka que te pasa! [hijo Michiru, dandole una mirada de enojo a su companera]  
  
-Veo que a las "ninas" no les atrae esto chicos, mejor vamonos [Apolo acababa de llegar, Michiru de pronto se habia sonrojado]  
  
-No, no, disculpen a mi amiga, claro que nos gustaria ver su partigo..[esta vez Apolo se habia puesto rojito, discimuladamente, por el comentario de Michiru]  
  
-Vamos Apolo, que no quires el apoyo de unas chicas tan lindas? [Jaden habia pasado un brazo alrededor de Michiru]  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
La relacion entre todos era muy buena, aunque Seiya, Yaten y Taiki nunca se habian topado conl os otros chicos..era como un enorme grupo de amigos.por esa razon a Serena se la habia ocurrido invitarlos al concierto.  
  
Entre Darien y Serena todo estaba bien, seguian saliendo como siempre y seguian demostrandose el gran amor que sentian.(aunque cuando Seiya estaba presente, este siempre decia que tenia cosas que hacer)..nadie notaba que en el fondo las cosas cambiaban.  
  
****************************************************************** ***  
  
En un departamento....  
  
-bueno chicos, hay que alistarse, hoy es el concierto de los..erh, como es que se llaman? [decia Kail, que ya estaba listo, a pesar de su comentario]  
  
-No sabes quienes son y vas a su concierto? [pregunto Jaden, que tambien estaba preparandose]  
  
-yo no se porque salen con esas chicas, ademas quien aguanta a esa tal Haruka? [Apolo se alistaba discretamente]  
  
-Eh, eh, calma Apolo, ella es no lo se, diferente. ademas te pones puro tomatito cuando miras a Michiru no?, asi que no digas que no vas a ir..[Jaden se miraba al espejo]  
  
-Que, y a ti te gusta Haruka? (¬,¬) [pregunto Kail interesado]  
  
-bueno ya basta, no molestes Kail, sino quieres que le diga a Lita, lo que suenas en las noches (^,^)  
  
-Y nosotros le diremos a Setsuna!!!! [gritaron Jaden, Kail y Apolo a la vez]  
  
En todas las veces que se habian encontrado con las chicas y que estas habian ido a ver sus partidos, conocieron a Setsuna y a Hotaru, y para sorpresa de todos, Setsuna y Carl se llevaban muy muy bien.  
  
Los chicos empezaron a molestarse entre ellos, la verdad era que las chicas los traian loquitos!!!  
  
****************************************************************** ***  
  
En el templo Hikawa...  
  
A las chicas tambien les pasaba lo mismo que a los chicos:  
  
-A Michiru le encantaba la compania de Apolo, a Haruka la de Jaden, a Lita la de Kail y a Setsuna la de Carl, aunque esta ultima era muy reservada.ademas de esto.algo mas les pasaba a Amy y a Mina..  
  
-Asi que Taiki te acompana despues de clases amy? (^,^) (¬,¬)[decia Serena]  
  
-Si Serena, pero.pero ya sabes, solo a estudiar [aunque Amy se habia sonrojado de repente]  
  
-Como que hace mucho calor chicas, mejor saldre un rato [Mina se acercaba hacia la puerta, sabia que ahora era su turno de ser interrogada]  
  
-Y Yaten te ha invitado a varios de los repasos de la banda no Mina? [decian Lita y Rei riendonse]  
  
Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaro, reian con los comentarios.  
  
Los unicos que parecian no haber econtrado su pareja eran Rei y Seiya.todas las chicas sabian que Seiya seguia sitiendo algo por Serena, pero como ella era tan despistada, no se daba cuenta, aunque las chicas y los chicos no sabian lo que estaba pasando en su corazon..  
  
Para sopresa de todos Haruka empezaba a vestirse mas femeninamente, aunque no habia querido explicar las razones y todos sabiendo de su caracter no le preguntaban nada..  
  
****************************************************************** *** Del enemigo no se sabia nada, o sea esto es para ustedes lectores pues las chicas no se han dado cuenta, aunque los Three Lights y otro grupo de jovenes siempre estaban alertas.. ****************************************************************** *** En la noche del concierto, Darien habia llevado a Serena hacia el estadio en donde se iba a hacer, los chicos habian pasado recogiendo a las chicas..todos tenian asientos de primera (N d la A:no por nada son amigos de los cantantes).se podian ver a todos los fans del grupo musical.el estadio estaba lleno de emocion..peor algo mas estaba por suceder..  
  
-Seiya, Yaten, Taiki [dijo Serena] ellos son nuestros nuevos companeros de clases y amigos [esta vez ella vio a los cuatro chicos como pidiendo la aprobacion, ellos respondieron con una tierna sonrisa, (habia algo que los hacia querer mucho a Serena, no como mujer pero mas que eso), ella al ver el gesto de los chicos tambien sonrio]  
  
-Mucho gusto [dijeron todos, pero los Three Lights y los otros chicos sintieron algo raro, pero antes de que se pudiera decir algo mas..]  
  
-bueno, es hora de alistarnos [dijo Seiya, jalando a Yaten y a Taiki.estos les estaban dando a Mina y a Amy una rosa roja]  
  
-Ah, con tanto alboroto se me olvidaba!!! [Seiya regreso y saco una rosa roja, una muy hermosa y se la dio a Rei, dandole un tierno beso en la mejilla]  
  
-(espero que algun dia me perdones) penso Seiya [despues de esto salio corriendo a juntarse con sus companeros]  
  
Rei se habia puesto super roja, todos estaban sorprendidos, Darien habia cambiado de cara, aunque solo por unos instantes.y Serena se habia quedado en silencio..  
  
-(los siento Bombon) [pensaba el chico de cabellos negros, mietras caminaban hacia el camerino]  
  
-Seiya, creo que hoy tendremos una reunion de amigos [dijo Taiki, viendo la cada de su amigo, la cual estaba muy seria]  
  
-ah, ah si!  
  
Los chicos salieron al escenaio, toda la gente gritaba y aplaudia con alegria y emocion.ellos empezaron a cantar. (N d la A: ahora ustedes se pueden imaginar la cancion que quieran)  
  
-Chicos que esta pasando? [preguntaba Carl mirando a sus companeros]  
  
Las chicas no habian notado nada, pues se encontraban de pie, cantando las canciones..(como en un concierto no?)  
  
De pronto los chicos se sentian frlotando..y llegaron aun lugar diferente..un lugar del pasado.el Milenio de Plata.  
  
-No puede ser!!! Me dormi!!! (¬.¬) pero si el concierto no estaba mal..[se decia Kail a si mismo en voz alta]  
  
-No tonto, no estamos dormidos [a esto Kail salto del susto] esto es diferente, siento que ya he estado aqui antes [Jaden examinaba el lugar]  
  
-Chicos que hacen en mis suenos?.[dijo Kail. A todos les cayo una gota en la cabeza]  
  
-Veo que sigues como antes Kail [dio una voz entre las sombras]  
  
-Quien esta alli! [dijo Apolo poniendose en guardia]  
  
-Y tu sigues tan desconfiado Apolo, sabias que tu hermana tiene lo mismo?  
  
-Mi.mi hermana?  
  
-Es hora de que recuerden su pasado...  
  
Una luz envolvio a los cuatro jovenes.  
  
RECUERDOS  
  
Los chicos se encontraban en el cuarto de un castillo muy hermoso y con una vista expectacular.la luna llena..tres jovenes muy guapos estaban dentro de la habitacion, sus trajes eran de color negro con plateado (N de la A: como los del principe Endymion)  
  
-Principe Seiya! Principe.su madre manda a llamar por usted, dice que tiene que apurarse, el baile en El Milenio de Plata ya esta por comenzar y no querra llegar tarde.[un hombre se encontraba detras de la puerta de la habitacion]  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien, dile que ya voy, ya casi estoy listo  
  
-Nunca habia visto que te tardaras tanto Seiya, la princesa Serenity te tiene embobado.(^o^) [dijo un joven de cabellos grisaseos que estaba recostado en la pared]  
  
-Calla Yaten! [dijo el principe, con cabellos negros y ojos azules]  
  
-Pero si Yaten dice la verdad, no te pongas tan rojo Seiya [el ultimo en el cuarto habia hablado, un joven alto pelo castano se reia con discrecion]  
  
-Ya basta ustedes dos!!! Ademas tengo noticas de que han estado visitando a las Princesa del planeta Mercurio y a la del planeta Venus no?  
  
[Los otros dos principes estaban todos rojitos y miraban hacia el suelo]  
  
-Es que..(^o^)  
  
-Es que.no lo puedo evitar, ella es muy linda [decia el joven con cabellos grisaseos y ojos verdes]  
  
-Creo que todas son lindas! (^-^) [una nueva voz aparecia, un joven de cabellos rubios estaba junto a la puerta, atras de el se podia ver a un joven de cabellos azules, otrso de cabellos aguamarina y el ultima y mas grande de todos (en estatura) con pelo rubio oscuro]  
  
-bueno ya era hora de que llegaran no?, para ser guerreros son muy impuntuales..(¬.¬) [decia Seiya]  
  
-Seiya, no nos reganes, seras el principe pero aun te puedo vencer (^-^) [decia Jaden riendose]  
  
-La verdad es que me alegra que estemos todos juntos y que nuestras hermanas esten con las personas a las que apreciamos..nuestros amigos [decia el joven de cabellos azules]  
  
-Tienes razon Carl..todas son muy lindas!!! Aunque estamos de acuerdo de que Serenity es la de mas belleza y la de un corazon unico..[decia Kail]  
  
-Tienes que cuidarla mucho.[Apolo mostraba sus punos].o te las veras conmigo..  
  
-No es tu hermana pero siempre has cuidado mucho de ella no es asi? Apolo, tu y tu hermana Haruka.  
  
-Cada una tiene algo especial, algo diferente [decia Taiki]  
  
-Por eso estamos destinados a ellas..[un nuevo joven aparecia en la escena]  
  
-Hermano, al fin estas listo!  
  
-Antes que tu hermanito.vamos, muevanse que no quiero hacer esperar a Rei  
  
-ah, asi que no quieres hacer esperar a Rei [todos rieron, y se abrazaron]  
  
-Prometamos que siempre cuidaremos de ellas, son nuestra vida!!! [decia Yaten con un puno levantado]  
  
-Si!!! Lo prometemos [dijeron todos a la vez]  
  
FIN DEL RECUERDO  
  
Los chicos habian regresado del recuerdo.  
  
-Pero eso significa que las chicas son nuestras hermanas.  
  
-y novias?  
  
-Si, y las tenemos que protejer siempre  
  
-No puedo creer., Haruka es mi hermana!!!  
  
-Viendola se puede decir que tiene todo tu caracter Apolo..  
  
-Bueno, otra cosa, los otros tres chavos, entonces ustedes son.  
  
-Si [dijeron tres jovenes saliendo de las sombras]  
  
-Nosotros somos los tres guerreros que faltaban.[dijo Yaten]  
  
-Pero..  
  
-Principe Seiya! [dijo Carl haciendo una reverencia, los demas imitaron este gesto]  
  
-No recuerdo que me hayas llamado alguna vez principe Carl..[todos rieron]  
  
-Ahora recuerdo todo.  
  
-Ahora que estamos juntos debemos protejer al universo y a las personas que mas amamos..saben que significa esto no chicos [dijo Seiya seriamente]  
  
-Si!, el fin se acerca [dijo Kail, el cual tambien estaba serio.] como la batalla en el pasado..  
  
-Me temo que si, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto solo enfrentar lo que viene, no debemos cometer los mismos errores del pasado  
  
-Eso quiere decir que le diras a Serenity?, digo a Serena..  
  
-No!, no podemos decirles a las chicas..ellas no estan listas, lo tenemos que hacer todos juntos, los siete.debemos abrirles el corazon.Serena no recuerda nada.  
  
-O sea que tu deseo fue cumplido?  
  
-Eso creo.bueno, la unica forma de depertarles el corazon es por medio de canciones..  
  
-de canciones, oh no, yo no me apunto [dijo Carl, pero viendo la cara de sus amigos.], esta bien, esta bien, estaba bromeando.  
  
-Recuerden, no podemos tenernos tanta confianza enfrente de ellas, trataremos de empezar una nueva amistad asi ellas no sospechan..y no debe de decir nada.  
  
Todos los chicos se abrazaron.habian encontrado a sus amigos, parte de su pasado..  
  
RECUERDO  
  
-Serenity, tenemos que hablar [dijo el principe Seiya, bailando con su amada]  
  
-Que pasa Seiya?, que tienes? Te noto triste.[dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos]  
  
-Tu sabes que mi deber es protejer el universo..y mi mision ha llegado.tendre que ir a pelear a otra galaxia..  
  
-Pero..no, no quiero, no me dejes!  
  
-No te preocupes.no te dejare sola.he dejado un regalo para ti..  
  
-Un regalo, Seiya, sabes que mi regalo eres tu!!! [dijo la princesa abrazandolo mas]  
  
-Lo se..y tu tambien eres mi regalo.pero te prometo que aunque no este a tu lado..mi amor siempre seguira contigo..  
  
Los dos se dieron un tierno beso..  
  
En el campo de batalla.  
  
-Serenity!!! [gritaba el principe en su lucha]  
  
-No seas tonto Seiya, ahora mismo ella estara siendo asesinada por mi seguidora Beryl..morira como todos tus amigos..y ahora te toca a ti  
  
Seiya miraba a su alrededor..todos sus amigos habian perecido defendiendolo y defendiendo al universo..Un hombre lanzo un rayo color rojo hacia Seiya, el cual no puedo resistir y cayo herido de muerte]  
  
-Serenity.[sus pensamientos iban hacia su amada, saco un cristal dorado de su bolsillo.] Cristal de la tierra.deseo.deseo..que todo sea normal para mi amada.que ella no recuerde nada de lo que ha pasado.que sienta que tiene al amor de su vida cuando este con Endymion.que todos sus recuerdos cambien..tambien deseo que mi hermano y Rei me perdonen..Serenity.nos volveremos a encontrar hasta el final.te.te amo! [el principe cerraba los ojos apretando el crista.habian sido sus ultimas palabras]  
  
FIN DEL RECUERDO  
  
****************************************************************** *** bueno, que les parecio, aun sigo pidiendo ayuda para poder poner los dialogos en linea, ya que cuando los paso aqui se juntan todos, porfis, sigan dejando sus reviews, please!!! See ya! 


	5. EL CONCIERTO FINAL LOS LAZOS DE AMOR

Capitulo 5. El concierto final. Los lazos de amor.  
  
Las chicas no habian sentido nada, los Three Lights no habian dejado de cantar, los chicos abrieron los ojos y se encontraron sentados en sus asientos..no podian decir nada, pero querian expresar el amor que sentian ahora que recordaban todo.y bueno, el que se habia hecho mas fuerte pues como ya saben a todos les gustaba una de las chicas...  
  
Al final del concierto.todos fueron a felicitar a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten por su exelente participacion.  
  
-Felicidades chicos, les quedo muy bien [les decia Serena, pero en el fondo se podia ver que queria felicitar mas a Seiya]  
  
-Gracias chicas!!!! La verdad es que lo disfrutamos bastante.creemos que el mensaje llego a las personas que/..[pero Seiya fue interrumpido por un codazo de Yaten]  
  
-Las personas?, pero chicos de que hablan.[se preguntaban las chicas]  
  
-no, nada, cosas nuestras, ya saben Top Secret.  
  
-bueno, no importa..[decia Rei, muy entusiasmada, se podia ver que todavia cargaba la rosa que Seiya le habia regalado]  
  
-Que les parece si nos vamos a comer algo si? [habia dicho Jaden con cara de hambre]  
  
-si, buena idea! [dijeron todos]  
  
Asi fue como los lazos de amistad entre todos se fueron fabricando, los chicos sabian discimular muy bien enfrete de las chicas..ellas se habian enterado que Carl, Kail, Jaden y Apolo habian participado en una banda musical..Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, los habian invitado para cantar en su ultimo concierto, el ultimo de la temporada, y por las tardes se reunian todos a repasar.  
  
El aire del amor rondaba siempre por donde ellos estaban..pero ninguno tenia novia o novio aparte de Serena y Darien, los cuales seguian amandose, aunque no como antes..pero ninguno de los dos lo demostraba.Seiya platicaba mucho con Rei.pero todos estaban confundidos pues el seguia demostrando en cierta forma su amor por serena.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Todos estaban listos para una cena especial.las chicas se habian arreglado super super bien.todas tenian vestidos hermnosos y el de Serena era el mejor.era celeste con brillantitos por todo el vestido, llevaba el pelo largo, recogido en una media cola..  
  
-Wow Serena, te ves preciosa..[decia Seiya, no dejaba de admirar a la joven la cual se habia puesto roja] [este fue el mismo comentario que cada chico le dio a su respectiva chica]  
  
-cough! cough! [Darien estaba tociendo, ofreciendole su brazo a Serena] nos vamos Serena?  
  
-hey que te pasa Darien, el hecho de que sea tu "novia" no es para que no le pueda decir algo no? [el ambiente habia cambiado, Darien, estaba discutiendo con Seiya, el cual tambien le respondia.de repente empezaron a peliar.la noche se habia arruinado]  
  
-Darien llevame a mi casa por favor.  
  
-pero Serena,  
  
-porfavor no me siento bien  
  
-Ves lo que has hecho [decia Seiya con el puno levantado]  
  
-Ya chicos calma, si Serena no se siente bien es mejor que su NOVIO la lleve a casa [dijo Apolo dandole una mirada a Seiya, el cual entendio perfectamente]  
  
-esta bien, nos vemos Serena  
  
-Adios Seiya, adios chicos, adios chicas, nos vemos manana..  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK **************************************************************************** ***  
  
El dia de del ultimo concierto, todos los chicos estaban nerviosos, exepto por los Three Lights, ya ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a salir al escenario..este concierto era diferente.algo muy especial estaba por suceder..  
  
-No puedo creer que de tanto esperar..alo fin ha llegado el dia. [Kail estaba muy emocionado y a la ver muy nervioso, se miraba millones de veces en el espejo]  
  
-Tranquilo Kail, recuerda que nuestras canciones saldran del corazon y eso es lo mas importante, pero si sigues asi.ninguna te saldra eh? [Jaden se encontraba recostado en la cama]  
  
La puerta se abrio de repente y los Three Lights aparecieron detras de ella..  
  
-Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, no entren asi, no ven que me daran un infarto? [Carl habia saltado del susto]  
  
-jejejeje, lo siento Carl [yaten se ponia las manos detras del cuello]  
  
-No estas nervioso Seiya? Hoy Serena se enterara de la verdad..  
  
Seiya cambio de cara.bajo la mirada..  
  
-Si, lo estoy, no se como lo tomara al enterarse, tambien estoy preocupado por Rei y Darien.  
  
-La verdad es que hay algo muy raro, pues tu y tu hermano siempre fueron muy unidos, por esa razon el acepto el regalo..[decia Kail pensativo]  
  
-Bueno al fin dices algo sensible no? [Apolo ponia un braso en el hombre de Kail] -Si chicos, es cierto, Darien se comporta muy mal cuando esta con Seiya, como que no lo soporta.creen que le tenga rencor? Recordara algo? Que pasara cuando se entere? [Preguntaba Taiki tambien pensativo]  
  
-No lo se, solo espero que de verdad me perdonen [Seiya tenia los ojos brillantes]  
  
-Bueno dejemonos de cosas triste, estamos listos para dar nuestros corazones? [pregunto Yaten animadamente]  
  
-Si!!!! [constestaron todos]  
  
Los chicos subieron al escenario, entre toda la multitud podian ver a las chicas..cada uno le mando una tierna sonrisa a su amada, y todas ellas se tuvieron que sentar de la emocion.jejejje..la multitud gritaba y los llamaba a cantar...  
  
Ellos empezaron la cancion.la cual era increible.se sentia que venia del corazon... (N d la A: ahora se imaginan la cancion ustedes eh?)  
  
Las chicas comenzaron a sentir un aura calida alrededor de su cuerpo...En un departamente a miles de kilometros de distancia Darien tambien lo podia sentir...  
  
De pronto las chicas calleron en un sueno..  
  
-Chicas en donde estamos? [pregunto Serena observando el lugar] pe.pero si es.  
  
-El Milenio de Plata.[contestaron todas!]  
  
De repente una fuerza las transporto a un salon de baile..alli se encontraban todas..pero que era eso que miraban?  
  
-Yaten? [decia Mina, mirando a Yaten con un traje color negro con lineas rojas y el simbolo del planeta marte]  
  
-Taiki? [Amy no lo podia creer, el tambien tenia el mismo traje pero con lineas verdes y el simbolo del planeta jupiter]  
  
-Apolo? [Michiru se tapaba la boca, el se acercaba con un traje de lineas con beige y el simbolo del planeta urano]  
  
-Jaden? [Haruka decia casi en un susurro, jaden vestia el mismo traje con lineas aguamarina y el simbolo del planeta neptuno]  
  
-Carl? [Setsuna se tocaba la cabeza, el vestia el mismo traje con lineas azules y se podia ver el simbolo del planeta mercurio]  
  
-Kail? [Lita se limpiaba los ojos, kail tenia el traje con lineas amarillas y el simbolo del planeta venus]  
  
Los chicos cuando las vieron y se fueron acercando lentamente hacia ellas..  
  
-Si chicas.  
  
-nosotros somos.  
  
-guerreros del Milenio de plata  
  
-tambien sus hermanos.  
  
-y prometidos..  
  
De pronto las chicas recordaron todo..el amor que les habian tenido y el dolor de perderlos, tanto hermanos como prometidos...  
  
Pero mientras ellas recordaban alguien aparecia en escena.era Darien..Seiya tambien se habia acercado hacia ellos..  
  
-Ahora recuerdo todo.[decia Darien, mientras se acercaba a Rei]  
  
-Darien..yo [decia Rei, que se habia quedado sin habla]  
  
De pronto Darien se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso..Serena no entendia lo que pasaba.sientio un punal atravesando su corazon.porque Darien hacia eso?  
  
-Da.Darien.que pasa? [decia Serena con los ojos llorozos]  
  
[Seiya se paro junto a ella, y la abrazo lentamente]  
  
-bombon.yo..Serena, es hora de que recuerdes...[Serena en ese momento sintio que algo calido recorria su ser, conocia ese sentimiento.era amor..]  
  
RECUERDO  
  
-Serenity, tenemos que hablar [dijo el principe Seiya, bailando con su amada]  
  
-Que pasa Seiya?, que tienes? Te noto triste.[dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos]  
  
-Tu sabes que mi deber es protejer el universo..y mi mision ha llegado.tendre que ir a pelear a otra galaxia..  
  
-Pero..no, no quiero, no me dejes!  
  
-No te preocupes.no te dejare sola.he dejado un regalo para ti..  
  
-Un regalo, Seiya, sabes que mi regalo eres tu!!! [dijo la princesa abrazandolo mas]  
  
-Lo se..y tu tambien eres mi regalo.pero te prometo que aunque no este a tu lado..mi amor siempre seguira contigo.. Los dos se dieron un tierno beso..  
  
Serena se encontraba en un jardin.muy hermoso, llenos de rosas rojas, rosas que Seiya habia plantado para ella  
  
-que tienes Serenity? [Endymion se acerco a ella y se sento a la par] Extranas mucho a mi hermano no es asi?  
  
-A ti no te puedo mentir Endymion, sabes que eres como un hermano para mi, el que nunca tuve.lo extrano demasiado y presiento que algo malo esta pasando..  
  
-No te preocupes, yo no dejare que nada malo te pase, ninguno de los guerreros o las sailors.te lo prometo.  
  
De repente muchas explosiones se oyeron en el castillo..  
  
-Princesa! Princesa!  
  
[todos buscaban a Serenity]  
  
De pronto Serena se encontro de frente a Beryl..  
  
-Princesa tonta, tu amor no regresara! Ahora mismo esta muriendo, ya no tienes nada a tu alrededor, mira!  
  
[Serenity recorrio los terrenos del Milenio de Plata.todo estaba.muerto y destruido]  
  
-aun me tiene a mi!! [Endymion se ponia delante de ella, sancado su espada]  
  
-Ah, Endymion.eres tu amor.pienso que esto tal vez te interesara [dijo Beryl levantando el cuerpo moribundo de una joven.era sailor mars]  
  
-Rei!!! No!!! nunca te lo perdonare Beryl [dijo Endymion, listo para correr hacia ella]  
  
-Endymion..[decia Rei casi susurrando] Salva a la princesa..tu sabes que ella es la luz de la esperanza.hazlo por mi.recuerda tu promesa.siempre estare contigo..  
  
-no!!!! [el principe gritaba mientras Beryl le mandaba un rayo el cual lo habia matado]  
  
[Serenity agarro la espada de Endymion y dijo..] Perdoname Endymion.perdoname Rei.por mi culpa.no la pudiste salvar.Seiya, te amo! [se la enterro en su pecho muriendo.] (N d la A: que tragico no? pero algo asi paso en el manga, si no me equivoco, si es asi hay me corrigen)  
  
En el campo de batalla al mimso tiempo que todo esto sucedia.  
  
-Serenity!!! [gritaba el principe en su lucha]  
  
-No seas tonto Seiya, ahora mismo ella estara siendo asesinada por mi seguidora Beryl..morira como todos tus amigos..y ahora te toca a ti  
  
Seiya miraba a su alrededor..todos sus amigos habian perecido defendiendolo y defendiendo al universo..Un hombre lanzo un rayo color rojo hacia Seiya, el cual no puedo resistir y cayo herido de muerte]  
  
-Serenity.[sus pensamientos iban hacia su amada, saco un cristal dorado de su bolsillo.] Cristal de la tierra.deseo.deseo..que todo sea normal para mi amada.que ella no recuerde nada de lo que ha pasado.que sienta que tiene al amor de su vida cuando este con Endymion.que todos sus recuerdos cambien..tambien deseo que mi hermano y Rei me perdonen..Serenity.nos volveremos a encontrar hasta el final.te.te amo! [el principe cerraba los ojos apretando el cristal.habian sido sus ultimas palabras]  
  
-Ya basta!!!! [decia Serena, cubierta de lagrimas] que es todo esto.no comprendo..  
  
-Serena hace mucho tiempo, hubo una gran batalla, tuve que ir a pelear.pero como te dije te habia dejado un regalo..mi amor por ti.en mi hermano Endymion.si yo moria.sabia que iba a se doloroso para el y para Rei, pero ellos te amaban mucho y decidieron sacrificarse por ti.en mi ultima batalla pedi el deseo, tu ya has visto cual.y prometi que cuando llegara el final nos volveriamos a encontrar.nunca pense que mi hermano fuera a morir.y como pedi que todos tus recuerdos cambiaran.. Yo no sabia nada hasta hace algunos meses..por favor perdoname.tu tambien Darien y Rei.perdonenme, creo que fui muy egoista..  
  
-Pero eso quiere decir que he estado viviendo una mentira?  
  
-no Serena, el amor que Darien siente por ti es real..pues ese fue mi regalo para ti.el amor que el siente es el mio..  
  
-No quiero!! Darien.Rei se sacrificaron por mi?, porque, yo no soy la esperanza como ustedes dicen.solo soy la destructura de lo que podria ser un gran amor entre ustedes.todos estoy a~os pudiendo ser felices juntos..y que hay de Rini y el futuro? Eso quiere decir que ella no nacera? [Serena no podia creer lo que pasaba]  
  
-No Serena, todos tus recuerdos cambiaron, cuando pedi el deseo, todos incorporaron a Endymion en tu vida.por eso no me recordabas..nunca nos hubieramos encontrado si no hubiera sido por Galaxia.bueno, creo que hasta el dia de hoy..pues te prometi que al final nos veriamos.y este es..  
  
-Serena..yo hice prometer a Endymion, que el aceptaria el regalo de su hermano..te quiero muchisisimo, y no te guardo rencor.yo misma le di la idea a Seiya.el que tu seas feliz para mi es lo mejor.  
  
-No sabemos que pasara en el futuro.nadie lo sabe, bueno, tal vez Setsuna.[dijo Seiya, a todos se les formo una gota en la cabeza]  
  
-Pero Rei.no vez lo que pasa.no me siento bien. no puedo.porque nadie me dijo nada? [dijo mirando de Seiya a todos los demas, los guerreros se encontaban abrazando a su respectiva pareja]  
  
Bravo, bravo bravo [dijo una fria voz entre las sombras] 


	6. LA BATALLA ANTES DEL FINAL

Capitulo 6. La Batalla antes del final.  
  
Todo habia dado vueltas.y de pronto se encontraron en el estadio del concierto., pero este estaba desierto..se podia ver el cielo gris con nubes rojas.todo estaba destruido.Tokio estaba destruido..  
  
-No!!!! [grito Serena viendo a su alrededor]  
  
-Nosw volvemos a encontrar Princesita. [un hombre salio de entre las sombras, tenia una armadura de oro, era alto con pelo castano y ojos grises y frios]  
  
-Quien eres tu? [dijeron Apolo y Haruka, al mismo timpo, interponiendose entre Serena y el hombre]  
  
-Me imagino que ustedes son los principes del planeta Urano no es asi.tantos a~o han pasado y no han cambiado, siempre protegiendo a la princesa...  
  
-Que no me reconoces Princesa Serenity? Serena Tzukino, Sailor Moon, Enviado del Bien, Neo Reina Serenity..Luz de la Esperanza  
  
-Como sabes todo eso? [Pero cuando Serena oyo lo ultimo, un escalofrio le recorrio todo el cuerpo] Caos..[dijo en un suspiro]  
  
-Vaya, asi que la princesa tiene buena memoria? Este es el fin Serena, no podras hacer nada.destruire todo lo que tienes.mmm. Mejor dicho tu destruiras lo que tienes.[y diciendo esto envio un rayo color verde hacia el grupo de jovenes, el cual no pudieron detener. Con caras de horror miraban como Serena flotaba sobre ellos, y de pronto esta desaparecio]  
  
-Serena!!!!! [gritaba Seiya desesperado, con lagrimas en los ojos, ahora que la tenia, no la queria perder de nuevo]  
  
-Bueno, vamos a jugar un poco si? [decia Caos] si quieren a la princesa vengan por ella..pero primero pelearan..Tokens.dales un poco de diversion..  
  
-Sin amo.[un hombre de cabellos anaranjados y con traje color plateado habia aparecido]  
  
-Chicos y chicas transformemonos!!!! [dijo Seiya, limpiandose las lagrimas]  
  
-Si!! [contestaron todos]  
  
-Por el poder del cristal universal de Venus.[dijeron Mina y Kail al mismo tiempo]  
  
-Por el poder del cristal universal de Mercurio.[se miraba a Amy y a Carl]  
  
-Por el poder del cristal universal de Jupiter.[Lita tenia de la mano a su hermano Taiki]  
  
-Por el poder del cristal universal de Marte. [Yaten y Rei dijeron al unisono]  
  
-Por el poder del cristal universal de Urano. [Apolo y Haruka con lagrimas en los ojos]  
  
-Por el poder del cristal universal de Neptuno. [Michiru y Jaden gritaron fuertemente]  
  
-Por el poder del cristal universal de Pluton. [Setsuna decia]  
  
-Por el poder del Cristal Universal de la Tierra. [gritaba Seiya]  
  
-Cristal Solar [gritaba Darien]  
  
-Transformacion!!! [gritaron todos a la vez]  
  
La batalla por el rescate de la princesa habia empezado...  
  
-Bueno, estan listos para morir [Tokens les envio un rayo color rojo] Puno de sangre!!!!  
  
-Estrellas protectoras de Venus [gritaron S. Venus y G. Venus, miles de estrellas doradas, se dirigieron hacia el rayo rojo, aun asi el rayo les pego, unque ya no con tanta fuerza]  
  
-Terremoto Solarie!!!! [Gritron S. Urano y G. Urano.]  
  
Tokens ni siquiera se movio...  
  
-Eso es lo unico que tienen? Y asi quieren salvar a su princesa?, jhajajajaja. Niebla de muerte!!!! [una neblina oscura no los dejaba respirar]  
  
-Gotas purificantes de mercurio [gritaron los principes de mercurio]  
  
-Chicos en donde esta?  
  
-Fantasia de la destruccion.[dijo una voz detras de ellos]  
  
Todos los guerreros estaban mal heridos.pero una imagen aparecio en la mente de todos.era Serena haciendolos reir..  
  
-No te permitiremos que le hagas dano a la princesa..[dijeron S. Marte y G. Marte] tormenta de fuego!!!!  
  
Esta vez Tokens, habia recibido el impacto, aunque todavia se encontraba fuerte.  
  
-La protejeremos a toda costa [Aquamaremoto de neptuno, destruye!!!, dijeron S. y G. Neptuno]  
  
-Tontos, ella morira. Fantasia de la destruccion!!! [dijo con fuerza]  
  
-Escudo de la nada!!!! [S Plut levantaba su baculo]  
  
-Doble relampago fulmina!!! [S y G. Jupiter descargaron un rayo poderoso en Tokens]  
  
Este se encontraba ya debil..pero los guerreros y las sailors tambien estaban debiles, aunque no se miraban los ataques de Tokens, los habian danado mucho..  
  
-Ahora nos toca a nosotros Seiya [dijo Darien.] prometimos salvarla, no por nada acepte el regalo no? [dijo guinandole un ojo.]  
  
-si!!! [dijo Seiya]  
  
-Por poder del cristal universal de la tierra!!!! [gritaba Seiya]  
  
-Furia Terrestre..[decia Darien  
  
-Destruye!!!! [gritaron los principes al mismo tiempo]  
  
-No!!!! [decia Tokens, desapareciendo] no puede ser...  
  
-Vamos chicos no hay tiempo que perder..serena nos espera...  
  
-Serena.perdoname por favor.[pensaba Seiya] 


	7. DARK SAILOR MOON

Capitulo 7. Dark Sailor Moon  
  
Mientras los chicos peleaban.el rayo habia conducido a Serena hacia el centro del estadio, ella se encontraba en el suelo inconsiente.  
  
-Que ha pasado? Tal vez solo era una pesadilla..si, hoy en la noche sera el concierto y ahora me encuentro en mi cama...[se decia Serena, reaccionando]  
  
-Hola princesita..[dijo una fria voz. Serena sinto que le cortaba la piel. Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, el cuerpo le dolia, a pesar de que no habia peleado todavia]  
  
-Y dime princesa, te gustaron los recuerditos de tu pasado? Pensaste que ya lo sabias todo?, que no habia mas por venir? [todas las imagenes pasaban rapidamente por la mente de Serena, la cual trataba de levantarse]  
  
-Asi que ya sabes que eres la causante de todo no? porque te quieren a ti hay tantas guerras.porque eres la "esperanza", no puede ser Serena, una chica con el corazon puro como el tuyo destruyendo el amor entre una pareja? [Serena recordo en ese momento a Darien y a Rei] y todos muriendo en este momento porque quieren salvarte..que problemas traes nina..[decia el hombre sarcasticamente]  
  
Serena no podia hablar.ella era la causante..el problema..todos pensaban que ella era la esperanza.pero no, ella no era mas que un estorbo..  
  
-Como recordaras, dije que tu misma ibas a destruir lo que tienes Serena..tu me ayudaras, pues soy la unica persona que te ayudara, sabes que eres mala en el fondo..si.haciendo todas esas cosas, separando a la gente, trayendo guerra.no lo puedes evitar, la maldad esta en ti pequena, haz sido muy fuerte todo este tiempo pues no has permitido que te dominara.aunque sabes que alli estaba. [Serena abrio los ojos, era cierto, si habia sentido esa maldad, al ver esto Caos respondio] si princesa, se que has sentido odio.en ese corazoncito que tienes..aunque enfrente de todos lo disimulas muy bien, lo has insertado en el fondo de tu corazon.pero ahora, es tiempo de que salga a la luz.! [diciendo esto, Caos le envio un rayo color negro, directamente al corazon..Serena gritaba con dolor, el rayo le abria una herida no visible]  
  
-Détente [gritaba Serena] Por el poder del Cristal de Plata! (N d la A: recuerden que ya no tiene el broche, creo?) [en vez de que el cristal apareciera.el cuerpo de Serena empezo a brillar con intensidad, si..eso habia pasado en la pelea con Galaxia..Serena.ella era ahora el cristal de plata..se habian unido en esa batalla]  
  
-jajajaja, [Caos reia] que me detenga?, no princesa..no me dentendre y no me podras destruir.soy parte de ti.tu creaste lo que soy ahora..[Caos continuaba enviandole en rayo a Serena]  
  
[Serena no podia creer lo que Caos decia, ella lo habia creado?]  
  
-de.de que hablas.[trataba de decir, aunque el rayo le paralizaba todo el cuerpo]  
  
-Pues que tu me creaste.tu me diste este nuevo poder.ants solo existia como un sentimiento normal, el mal.no era muy fuerte y me alimentaba de todo la maldad del universo, pero tu me ayudaste a convertirme en Caos, tu odio y sufrimiento, miedos y frustraciones eran mas grandes!  
  
[A Serena le dolia todo el cuerpo, no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo]  
  
-todos los malos sentimiento que has sentido desde que recordaste tu pasado, me han ayudado a hacerme mas fuerte! Odiabas a Beryl y a los demas por sacarte de tu vida normal y despues a todos los demas enemigos por no dejarte en paz.. [Serena pensaba, era cierto, todo era cierto, ella habia sentido eso, lo seguia sintiendo.]  
  
-Ahora ya sabes que tu eres la creadora de la maldad, unete a mi, debemos ser uno.como siempre debio haber sido.  
  
-Nun.nunca! [Gritaba Serena, su cuerpo estaba debil]  
  
-Serena, despues de esto sabes que nadie te querra, ellos sabran que eres la causante de que yo este aqui, ademas que has destruido amores..y ellos tampoco tienen una vida normal, pues tienen que protejerte.todos te odiaran..quieres saber que piensan de ti?  
  
-De mi? [preguntaba Serena]  
  
-Si, de ti nina..[Un monton de imagenes aparecieron en la mente de Serena]  
  
Si tan solo no tuvieramos que protegerla. si tan solo pudiera estar con Darien.tendriamos una vida normal.ella tiene la culpa.ya no la aguanto!..porque siempre llora?..es tan debil...no merece ser la reina del futuro.es un estorbo!  
  
-No!, eso no es cierto [Serena trataba de safarse del rayo, pero no podia, habia perdido todas sus fuerzas]  
  
-Claro que es cierto..eso piensan de ti.unete a mi.y los destruiremos..les ensenaremos quienes son los debiles...como se atreven a decir que eres un estorbo.. [Caos sonreia maliciosamente. Serena no podia hablar, era cierto, todos la odiaban.los destruiria. El rayo de Caos se volvio mas fuerte, Serena gritaba de dolor, un sombra envolvia el cristal..su luz se apagaba lentamente..Caos habia desaparecido..]  
  
-jajajajaj, [reia Serena, ahora vestida con el traje de Eternal Sailor Moon, pero en colores negro con rojo] -los destruire! [El cristal de plata estaba cubierte de una sombra negra, aunque...todavia quedaba una parte.una minuscula parte brillaba..]  
  
La puerta se abrio de repente..todos los guerreros aparecieron en la escena..  
  
Todos podian ver a una joven en las sombras.estaa vestida como Eternal Sailor Moon..  
  
-Serena! [grito Seiya, iba a empezar a correr, Darien lo detuvo]  
  
-Pero no es posible.tu broche [decia Rei] Seiya, ten cuidado, siento que algo no esta bien.  
  
-Pero.chicos.soy yo.su amiga.[dijo la joven saliendo de las sombras] jajajajaj,  
  
-Serena porque ries, y que paso con tu traje..  
  
-Serena.[decia Mina asustada]  
  
-Callate! Soy Dark Sailor Moon para ti inutil.. 


	8. EL FINAL

Capitulo 8. El Poder del Amor  
  
-Pero que te ha pasado Serena? -Que que me ha pasado?, jajajaj, pues me he unido con mi otro yo. -Tu otro yo? -Si, tontos..Caos! -Que? [dijeron todos] -Que no oyen? Mi otro yo es Caos, yo lo cree, proviene de mi. -Serena, eso no es cierto!, tu no lo has creado.porfavor reacciona, te necesitamos. -Calla! acaso crees que no se que les estorbo? -De que hablas? -He visto lo que piensasn de mi.. -Serena, reacciona, Caos solo te engano, no creemos que eres un estorbo! -Que reaccione? para que me protejan porque soy una debil?, no gracias! -No es acerca de debilidad o de poder.es acerca de ti, tu no eres asi.. -Y tu como sabes que no soy asi eh?.la maldad esta en mi. -Caos abandona su cuerpo!!! -jajajajaj "Caos abandona su cuerpo", que risa me dan, saben, me siento muy bien dentro de ella tiene tanta energia [esta vez, Serena tenia un tono de voz diferente] -Dejala! -Que la deje?, mmm, esta bien, hagamos un trato, si me matan la dejare.pero bueno, tendran consecuencias, tendran que matarla a ella tambien. -No!!! nunca! -jajaja, si nolo hacen ahora por las buenas..pelearan contra ella.que prefieren? La manera facil o la dificl? -Nunca le haremos dano! -Bueno, creo que eso contesta mi pregunta, si asi lo quieren -Destruccion Lunar, ataca!!! [un fuerte rayo los golpeo] [asi estuvieron peleando, hasta que las chicas ya no pudieron mas, ellas eran a las que Dark Sailor Moon atacaba mas] -Chicas!!!! Ya no pueden seguir asi. -estan muy mal. -Ella es muy fuerte -Darien, crea un escudo protector -No dejaremos que mueran, -Las defenderemos -No!!! -Chicos no ven lo que pasa? -Es lo mismo que en nuestro pasado. -No recuerdan? -No nos dejaron pelear. -No nos dejaron ir con ustedes.Serenity tambien queria ir.. -Hubieramos sido mas fuertes -Estamos juntos en esto. -Pero, Lita, no quiero perderte de nuevo -yo tampoco, crees que estare feliz viendo que mueres y yo sin poder hacer nada? -Todos la queremos -Somos sus guardianas -Esto tambien nos corresponde -Pero Michiru.. -si morimos -lo haremos juntos -Nuestro amor nos ayudara a soportarlo -La salvaremos -Hello!, que no se han dado cuenta que hay una chava poderosa que quiere destruirlos?, ya basta de tanto hablar, peleen! [Sailor Dark Moon, les enviaba mas rayos] -ahora moriran por distraerse -No Caos!!! -El amor nos ayudara -Las chicas tienen razon. -Estamos juntos en esto -Todos queremos a Serena de vuelta -y trabajaremos en equipo -y si muero en el intento -yo morire contigo -jajaja, pues no esperemos mas!!! Governare mas rapido de lo que creen -No caos no podras. -que? Estan ciegos? Ya estan casi muertos y se atreven a decir que no triunfare? -El amor es mas poderoso. -El amor no existe. -En eso te equivocas.. -Que? -El amor, esta aqui..en nosotros -y por si no te has dado cuenta -estas dentro de una de las personas que tiene mas amor en el mundo -la persona que nos ha ensenado a amar. [Caos, sentia un dolor fuerte..la minuscula parte del cristal que no habia sido apagada, brillaba con mas intensidad que nunca] -gracias a ella, estamos juntos..[Darien y Rei, trataban de levantarse y se tomaron de las manos, un rayo color rojo los cubrio] -gracias a la persona que admiramos somos amigos [a Lita y a Kail los envolvio una luz verde] -siendo tan diferentes [A Haruka y a Jaden una luz mostaza] -ella supo como unirnos [Michiru y Apolo se miraban con amor, una luz aguamarina los envolvia] -aunque sea llorona e impuntual [una luz azul envolvia a Amy y a Taiki] -ella es unica [Setsuna y Carl brillaban con una luz verde esmeralda] -es nuestra mejor amiga [Mina y Yaten tenian una luz amarilla a su alrededor] -ella es el amor de mi vida [Seiya decia con lagrimas en los ojos] -ella es .Serena [dijeron todos, y los rayos de luz, fueron directamente hacia Sailor Dark Moon] -No!!!! [gritaba Ella.con la voz de Caos, abrio los ojos.se encontraba en el Milenio de Plata.] -Serena, sabemos que estas ahi, -sabemos que Caos no te ha controlado por completo -te conocemos -la fe nunca se aleja de ti -Pero.yo soy la causa de todo.por mi culpa Darien y Rei no estan juntos.. [lagrimas caian por las mejillas de la princesa] -Serena, yo no te guado rencor, sabes que gracias a ti estamos juntos? -Te debemos nuestra felicidad. -Pero, de que hablan?  
  
RECUERDO -Asi que a mi hermano le gusta la princesa de Marte?, Rei? -Si Serenity, pero sabes que soy muy timido.y no se que hacer, me paralizo cada vez que la miro y empiezo a hablar tonterias. -bueno, dejamelo a mi si? Ayudare a mi mejor amigo, quiero verte feliz..como yo lo soy..  
  
Serenity se encontraba con Rei. -Asi que te gusta Endymion? -Erh.yo. -Rei, sabes que cuentas con mi confianza, puedes contarme lo que sientes. -Esta bien.si la verdad es que lo amo. -Y dicen que los hombres son los mas valientes..[Serenity reia].esos hombres, no se dan cuenta. -Que dices? -Rei, Endymion tambien te ama, pero es muy timido.el muy tonto.jejejje. Dejame pensar.que te parece si en el baile..  
  
En la fiesta.. -Asi que ayudaste a mi hermano? -si Seiya, algunos no tienen la confidencia que tu tienes. -Serenity, no sigas, sabes que me costo mucho poderte expresar mi amor por ti. -Y desde que lo hiciste, soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo. -Y desde entonces has ido por todos los planetas juntando a los enamorados no? porque si no estoy mal, Rei no ha sido la unica que has ayudado.ahora se puede decir que todo el mundo tiene alguien a quien amar. -Y asi deberia de ser siempre. -Claro Serenity.siempre sera asi..  
  
En el cuarto de la princesa.. [la puerta se abrio de repente, Serenity, se encontraba cambiandose de ropa] -oops, lo siento princesa.que descortes soy.perdoneme.. -no te preocupes Rei.que pasa? -tengo grandes noticias, al fin me lo dijo!!!, si, agarro valor y me lo dijo -Ves, me alegro mucho Rei.. -y todo es gracias a ti.te lo debo solo a ti.. -No hay de que [dijo la Princesa sonrojandose] para que estan las amigas? [dijo guinando un ojo] -Te debo mi felicidad y si alguna vez puedo hacer algo para hacerte feliz, lo hare! -Gracias Rei. [Las dos princesas se abrazaban fuertemente] FIN DEL RECUERDO  
  
-Ves.dije que si te podia hacer feliz, lo haria. yo misma le di la idea a Seiya. -Rei.yo. -No te preocupes.para eso estan las amigas no? -Es hora de que regreses.no dejes que Caos te controle -Eres muy especial -Te queremos -Eres nuestra amiga, y siempre lo seras! -Si! Chicos..[diciendo esto El cristal brillo con fuerza y la mitad alumbro!] -Caos..dijo Sailor Dark Moon [se encontraban de vuelta en el estadio, todas las chicas mandaban los rayos de amor hacia Serena].perdoname.tu te fuiste alimentado de mis miedos, pues tenia miedo de expresarlos.ahora se que todos cometemos errores y que si necesito de apoyo y comprension solo tengo que hablar con mis amigos.no necesito esconder mis sentimientos.ademas al final.el amor lo arregla todo. -pero.[Una sombra se reflejaba a la par de Sailor Dark Moon.esa sombra iba tomando forma, la forma de un hombre] -Caos es hora de que abras tu corazon, y ensenes la otra parte, la parte que ha estado oculta por mucho tiempo.la otra parte de mi corazon.la parte que faltaba..pero antes [diciendo esto se acerco a Seiya] -Seiya.gracias por estar conmigo.por el regalo, aunque fue un poco egoista, jejejej, [a todos se les formo una gota en la cabeza] pero..quiero decirte que a pesar de eso..te amo.[dijo dandole un beso] -yo tambien te amo [dijo Seiya] Una luz los cubrio a los dos.una luz plateada, un cristal se materializo enfrente de ellos. -El lejendario Cristal del Universo! [dijeron Setsuna y Carl a la vez] -Me ayudas? [le dijo Serena a Seiya, con una sonrisa picara] -Siempre. -Chicos.ayudenme a curar el dano de Caos. -Si!!! -Por el poder de los cristales del amor de los planetas del sistema solar!!! [gritaban los guerreros y las sailors] -Por el poder del cristal de Universo [gritaban Seiya y Serena] -Curacion [Grito Serena, con todo su corazon] Una luz.multicolor envolvio a la sombra.la cual entro en el cuerpo de Serena..se podia ver a la otra mitad del cristal de plata brillando..una nueva luz salio del cuerpo de la princesa..transformandose en un hombre, muy parecido a Caos, pero con pelo blanco y armadura plateada. -Caos era parte de mi, pero tu tambien lo eres esperanza..tu siempre has estado conmigo..eres mi angel guardian. -Princesa Serenity, futura Neo Reina Serena..gracias por juntar unirme con la otra parte que faltaba, la parte que se encontraba en el corazon de Caos.gracias por dejar mostrar mi verdadera identidad..gracias por creer en mi.. -Esperanza.las gracias te las doy a ti, por hacerme ver la clase de gente con la que convivo, los mejores del mundo..mis amigos. -bueno, creo que es hora de que lleve esperanza al Universo.pero sabe que si me necesita siempre estare alli [el hombre se estaba dando la vuelta, pero se detuvo y volteo la cabeza] -Ah se me olvidaba, jejejejejej, le tengo un mensaje [a todos se les formo una gota, que mensaje?] -Esta era su ultima batalla, aunque algunos de ustedes yo lo sabian [dijo, esta vez mirando a Setsuna] aunque como siempre el destino cambia, y el futuro nunca es el mismo.han logrado traer la felicidad.y ahora les toca vivirla.tienen que alistarse para el Reino que viene.Tokio de Cristal.pero primero tiene otra mision..conste que estoy diciendo mision y no batalla..deben encontrar a todas las Sailors Scouts y reunirlas..se que podran.[y diciendo esto, unas alas salieron de su espalda, y salio volando hacia el cielo, que se mostraba lleno de estrellas y conla luna llena.] Una luz los envolvio a todos..cuando abrieron los ojos, se encontraban en el estadio.el concierto habia terminado.toda la gente estaba saliendo.. -Chicas, pero.fue un sueno? -No Serena.lo recordamos todo.. 


	9. AHORA SI EL FINAL

Habian pasado ya varios meses desde la ultima batalla, las chicas tenian una vida casi normal, digo casi pues tenian la mision de buscar a las demas Sailors Scouts..pero sabian que no habia que preocuparse. El amor rondaba por donde quiera que ellos iban..Serena y Seiya eran muy felices. Para sorpresa de todos Serena paso sus examenes y estaba pensando en ir a la Universidad. La princesa Kayuu, les mando un mensaje a los guerreros "Disfruten de su nueva vida.nosotros estamos muy bien, sabia que lo lograrian" La paz habia llegado al Universo..  
  
****************************************************************** ****************************************************************** **************************** bueno, al fin termine!!!!, jejeje, no me tarde tanto, creo que como una semana o fue mas?, pero bueno, solo quiero agradecer a los que estuvieron apoyandome!!!! SILVER MOONLIGH-81, CINDY-CHAN 1 y LUCY. Gracias, espero que les haya gustado el final, se que no es el mejor.pues he leido mejores.pero bueno, si se quieren imaginar algo mas, hay lo hace!!! Jejejej, por lo menos puedo decir que los oriente en una historia, perdon por mis problemas de ortografia y que hay unas letras que no las tengo (la letra que va despues de la n).espero que mas personas disfruten de este fic!!!! Un beso a todos, ah yo no soy duena de los caracteres de Sailor Moon, solo me invente al villano Tokens y los nombres de los guerreros. Bueno.se cuidan!!!! Y si no les gusta.Sailor Moon, las castigara en el nombre de la luna! Jejejeje, mucha tele no?, se nota? (^-^) 


End file.
